thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Achissa
Achissa is a walled town located on the river Navari in the Disputed Lands. It has been sacked numerous times, and sieged numerous times more, but continues to prosper in recent years nonetheless. It is considered to be within the territory of Lys, and is thus ruled over by the Magisters of the Free City. Geography Located on the river Navari, Achissa is south of Myr in the Disputed Lands, and northeast of the city of Lys. To the east the Yellow Slopes and Orange Shore can be found, and further still the city of Volantis. History In 94AA, the attack on the town of Achissa, on the southern coast of the Disputed Lands gains the attention of the Three Daughters. The city of Lys, who hold dominion over the walled town, march an army to meet the forces of Triarch Aerys, but are beaten back. The town is sacked, and Volantis continues to strengthen its claim over Westeros by claiming much of the Disputed Lands. The Band of Nine launched a surprise attack on the settlement of Achissa in 259AA, shattering the few defences that the town possessed. Such actions garner the attention of Lys, who claim dominion over the city, but the fleet needed to ferry the Lyseni army to the Disputed Lands is currently indisposed in the Stepstones, where the Free City is feuding with the Pirate-Lord of Larazor's Rock. When they eventually arrive, they find the town to be fortified, and ruled by the Tyroshi merchant Illan Irnys. Commanded by Telyr Ostyris, the Lyseni army moves to liberate the city, but such actions leave the city of Lys unguarded. The fleets of Salazor Saan and Mors Bone sail into the harbour of the Free City, delivering the Bronze Circle and Mhysa's Men into the Lysene streets. The city falls, and the Band of Nine installs themselves as the new Conclave of Magisters in the city. By 260AA, the Band of Nine continued their expansion in the Disputed Lands, claiming the land around the Navari river and the Violet Lake, as well as pushing further east towards the Orange Shore. During the attempted theft of the ancestral axe of House Aerteris of Volantis by the Nightowl of Norvos the sister of the Tiger Triarch Haelor Staegone is killed, and the wrath of the First Daughter is unleashed. Staegone sails west to Lys in hunt of the rest of the Band of Nine, ravaging the city. Those of the Band of Nine that survive fled for the Stepstones. Layout Though smaller than the greater cities such as Lys and Tyrosh, Achissa has a thriving merchant market and a small growing industry of weaving and fine craftsmanship. * The Stone Plaza - The major hub of trade in the town, the Stone Plaza is divided into three parts. ** The Green Market - The Green Market is a spot of wine-merchants and fishmongers, where produce is sold to traders and locals alike. Here, the Borro's Wine Merchant Company sells thirty two varieties of wine to the people of Achissa. Though lacking in the green nectar vintages of Myr, the wines of the Green Market sate the people of Achissa. ** The Blue Market - The hub of weavers and artisans in the town, the trade of carpets and clothing is dominated by the Weavers Guild, a group of artisans that oversee the stores of the town. Even still, there is competition by Mordeos Carpets and Crowns, the finest weaver in the town. Further down the Blue Market is the street that connects to the Alley of Steel. This sits close to the merchant craftsmen who sell their wares in the central part of the Blue Market. ** The Red Market - The Red Market is a mix of the Alley of Steel and its own merchants. Here, blacksmiths sell the weapons and armor they craft in the Alley. Though smaller than its two sisters, The Red Market provides the highest revenue for the town. * The Gold Docks - The main dockyard of the town, its name is quite ironic, given the small and poor condition the docks are in. The damage to the Tower of Towers (in reality, a wooden watchtower) was repaired in 263AA, but given the contention of ownership of the docks between Magister Drazenko and Magister Lazaro, especially over customs fees. * The Alley of Steel - Though not as impressive as many other forges, the few smiths in the town are proud of their work, and are admired by all in the city. For few can afford to lose the business of the smiths, lest they lose their arms manufacturing. Category:Essos Category:City Category:Town Category:Lys Category:Free Cities